Life's Double-Edged Sword by MidnightSquared
by MeetTheMateContest
Summary: For some, they discover, life can be a double-edged sword. (MidnightSquared is the joint name for the authors Midnightlove87 & Midnight Cougar.)


**Title:** Life's Double-Edged Sword

 **Summary** **:** For some, they discover, life can be a double-edged sword.

 **Pairing:** Edward and Bella

 **Rating:** M

 **Word count:** 5000

* * *

"Come on Bella, and don't drop that bag!" Alice screeches giddily, dragging me all the way up the stairs to my apartment. The bag is from Dior, and if I drop it she'll bust my ass for disrespecting one of her favorite brands. The illustrious bag contains the designer dress I'm going to change into for my wedding reception.

It is a gorgeous dress, but Alice is a bit more jazzed about it than I am.

My apartment's in the center of downtown Phoenix, and Alice loves to come by for shopping trips and drinks. We've been keeping up the same routine since I moved back three years ago with my fiancé James.

A lovely tradition I hope continues even after I'm married.

In a week, James and I will finally be wed. Hopefully, that will put a smile on his mother's face. She's been nagging us about tying the knot, ever since we moved in here. She wants grandchildren, legitimate grandchildren. Ones who can carry on the esteemed Tanger name. And by the sounds of it, she wants lots of them. My hips groan at the thought of six kids—which is exactly the number James mentioned the other night.

Don't get me wrong, I want children. After all, I'm not a preschool teacher for nothing, but I'm not so sure I want to carry and birth six of them myself. That's a daunting thought.

I sigh, securing the bag in my hands, and dig through my purse for my keys. As soon as I find them and the deadbolt is undone, the door swings open, and I know something's up. The table I have in the hallway is cleared off and lined with shots glasses and a bottle of Patron—my favorite tequila.

As I round the corner to my living room, a big smile spreads across my face as a group of my friends pop out and yell, "Surprise!"

"Aw, you guys," I whisper. I'm so touched but also shocked, and dammit, I'm psyched.

I look around, taking into account who came. My eyes land on Lauren, Emily, Leah, Maria and Susan, then I can see Jess, Maggie and Liz, who I work with at Sunny Days Preschool. Everyone is here, well except Rose, but she has an excuse. My maid of honor's a hotshot attorney living it up in California. I'm still so happy to see the gals who came, though.

"Wow, thank you for this," I say, feeling appreciative for such great friends. This is the perfect surprise.

"We wouldn't miss it for the world, Bella!" Lauren responds excitedly as she heads to the stereo and turns on some music.

"Jesus, woman! You're gonna be like... _married_ in less than a week. We need to enjoy the single life with you while we still can," Maggie declares, crossing the floor to hug me.

Tonight's gonna be fun; exactly what I need to take a break from the wedding stress.

I've kind of been ignoring it, if I'm being honest. James has had plans for his bachelor party for months now, but I wasn't going to do anything special. Of course, I assumed Alice and I would get together—drink a few bottles of wine and do manis and pedis.

I go around chatting with everyone, while Jess takes it upon herself to become a makeshift bartender, serving up delicious drinks—and getting the party started.

"Here, you need a straw for that," she states, and she hands me one.

I look down at it and burst out laughing. Shaking my head, I grin at Jess. "These are excellent!" It's a long, thick penis straw.

She grins, then continues filling up the empty glasses.

"Holy shit! Where did you find this?" Lauren asks, coyly taking a delicate sip from just the tip.

"At the party store we went to yesterday. We got all sorts of naughty goodies," Maggie answers, smiling proudly.

I have no words, but I know I have the best friends. I take another sip, giving a mini blowjob to my new favorite straw.

"Oh, if you think that's good, here, have a necklace!" Emily shouts, pulling something over my head.

I look down and start laughing when I see it up close. There are little flesh-colored penises all strung together. In. A. Necklace.

"Thanks Em, this dicklace is awesome."

"No problem. I knew you'd love them!"

And I do. But then, as I turn to head back into the living room, I get more. I don't know how I missed them, but there's a huge bouquet of penis balloons in the corner. I giggle and wonder what the correct term for multiple penisis is. I am an educator, after all.

"You'll need this, Bella." Liz helps me put on a bright pink and glittering sash with royal blue lettering and "Bella's Last Fling Before the Ring" is spelled out across my chest.

"And this," Alice chimes in, sticking a gaudy pink tiara on my head.

Jesus, I look ridiculous, but I know tonight's bound to be memorable—and I love it.

"So, James is gone for the whole night?" Alice questions. She looks entirely too curious as she takes a sip of her drink, making her penis straw purple.

I nod then smirk, because how can someone not find that visual funny. "Oh yeah, he said he definitely wouldn't be back until at least morning."

Alice nods but won't meet my eyes, and I see Lauren and Emily share a look. James is known for having his fun, and they're well aware of how many times he's been out all night with his friends.

Just as I'm getting the low down on Susan's new boyfriend, I feel a tap on my shoulder. I whip around to see who it is, and start shrieking.

"Hey!" she shouts, wrapping her arms around me.

"Well, if it isn't little miss attorney! How the hell are you, Rosie?" I hug her tight. God, I've missed this girl.

"I'm great. How are _you_?"

"Almost married!" I answer with a big smile, showing off my ring.

"I know! What the hell were you thinking?!"

We both grin, and I take her over to get a drink. "C'mon, you need to catch up."

She laughs, grabbing one of Jess's special concoctions.

"Fuck, I can't believe you're getting married!" she exclaims, after a moment.

"And I can't believe you're really here."

"I wouldn't miss this for the world," she says honestly, taking in all the decorations. "I just wish I'd made it in early enough to help. I feel like I'm welching on my maid of honor duties."

"What happened to that big case you said you couldn't pull yourself away from until the wedding?"

She smirks, proud as hell. "I won it! And then I got this crazy call from Alice, saying someone was having a bachelorette party, and I couldn't miss it. So, I got my ass on a plane."

We squeal, then jump up and down for a minute, acting like the silly teenagers we once were.

"Thank God you finally made it, Rose!" Alice shrieks, handing us both a couple shots.

I look down at them; briefly considering what the next day will be like, then I say _fuck it_ and down them like a champ. Rose does too.

"It's like we've never been apart," I say, feeling the fiery burn sear down my throat.

"Damn right, three musketeers all the way!" Alice cheers.

"Welcome to the party, Hale!" Lauren claps Rose's shoulder.

"Guys, you have to try these! They're delish!" Jess brings out a tray of creamy white shots topped with whipped cream.

I smile and grab one. "What _are_ these?"

" _Cum Shots_!" Jess exclaims.

I roll my eyes, but smile at her enthusiasm.

"You first Bella, since you'll be taking the same 'cum shot' for the rest of your life," Rose cackles.

I shrug and do as instructed, and a cold fire flows over my tongue. Sweet, creamy and savory at the same time. Yeah...much better than the real thing.

The girls all start whooping and hollering as I set down the glass and wipe my mouth with the back of my hand.

A satisfied smile comes over me.

"Good?" Jess asks.

I nod. "Fucking delicious."

"Told ya!"

"Come on girls, let's party!" Marie cranks up the stereo.

"But wait, there's more penis goodness!" Liz drags me back into the kitchen.

There, on the table, waiting to be cut is an enormous penis-shaped cake.

"Holy Hell... Is that a cock cake?" I nearly spit out my drink.

She nods, handing me the cake carver. It too is shaped like a penis; well, the handle is at least.

I giggle as I purposely fondle the handle for a moment before finally cutting into the cock-shaped concoction.

"Who wants a slice of this tasty looking dick?" I ask, laughing a little harder, and begin passing out portions.

"Holy shit!" I pull my fork away from my mouth. "Now that's some scrumptious cock. Not like real life at all." Everyone looks at me, then bursts out laughing. It's all butter and vanilla, sugar and deliciousness.

"Thank you, thank you!" Alice comments with a grin, taking a little bow. "You guys should know I would never serve you a cock that didn't taste good."

When we're finished with the cake, I notice Alice laughing about something on her phone.

"What's so funny, Ali?" I lick my lips, because they're kind of numb.

"Well, actually...we're going to have a visitor in a few minutes."

"What?"

All the other girls start cackling and whooping.

"Who—?" I start to ask, but I'm interrupted by pounding on the door.

"I'll get it!" Alice jumps up and runs to answer it.

*S*

I can hear a smooth, sultry voice and Alice's giggles from the entryway. And I'm not sure why, but my mouth gets dry as the desert and my heart begins to thump wildly.

"Girls, let's get the curtains, shall we?" Lauren suggests.

I watch as they run to close all the curtains and blinds, leaving my normally exposed apartment completely closed off from prying eyes.

It's a good thing too, because a divine man dressed in a tight, blue shirt and black, skin-tight, leather pants walks around the corner. The outfit paired with a cowboy hat and boots ruins my panties instantly—and that's before anything even happens.

I suspected they could be up to something like this, because Lauren was mentioning how it just wouldn't be a true bachelorette unless she got to put some singles in someone's well-packaged thong.

And this guy looks like he's gonna fit that bill perfectly.

His soft, blue-green eyes, strong jaw and mess of hair are enough to make me take notice, but all that and his killer body, Jesus Christ—no words.

That's until he smiles at me. A broad grin that wrinkles his scruffy face and makes his eyes light up with mischief. And all I can think to say under my breath is, "Wow."

"You must be the lucky lady getting married in a week," he speaks smoothly, making my knees weak. "I'm Teddy. And you can cuddle me any time you like tonight, sweetheart."

 _I don't have a problem with that_ , I think, because he's hot-as-hell, so I put on a smile and nod.

He smirks, letting his eyes roam over me. Pulling me in close to him, he whispers, "I'm going to have fun with you, _Bella_."

Then, I watch as he strides across the room, turning on the stereo that sits beneath my television. As his music starts, he turns with a bigger smirk on his face, and Elvis Presley's "Teddy Bear" blares out of the speakers.

I laugh, shaking my head as the volume gets a bit louder, and my hand has yet another shot in it. When I look up, I see Alice smiling down at me, nodding to the shot. As if telling me I will need it.

Obviously, I know that. This guy is something else.

Just as I finish my shot, _Teddy_ is there in front of me again and the song changes to one with a slow, seductive beat.

His shirt's now open, and I'm left staring at his beautifully defined abs. The cut of muscle at his waist and his tanned skin that's lightly oiled are incredible. He also has black-inked symbols on his chest, over his heart—and I wonder what they mean.

He's one hell of a sight, and he still has pants on.

I quickly swipe at my face, checking for drool, before focusing my attention back on the man in front of me who has begun to dance and remove his shirt.

Before now, I wasn't sure I'd ever meet a man who had this kind of rhythm, 'cause James sucks at dancing.

This guy, though, knows exactly what he's doing. But the glint in his eyes tells me what I'm witnessing isn't nearly the full show.

 _Game on._

Shots flow and _Teddy_ dances and flirts around me and my friends. Then the song changes to Ginuwine's "Pony" and he straddles me, bending over, brushing his lips along my hairline, while he's on my lap. I try to focus on anything but the feel of him pressed up against me, the heat coming from him, but I can't. It's incredible and exhilarating, and I want nothing more than to grind my body into his.

He still has those leather pants on, and I'm like a bitch in heat.

When he stands, after sending me a wink that thoroughly makes me flush, he locks eyes with me as he begins to undo his belt buckle.

I bite my lips, lightly shaking my head.

My heart's racing as his long fingers wrap around the smooth leather and begin to tug it out of his belt loops. Again, his eyes never leave mine as he lets it drop behind him. I have a hard time deciding if I should be staring at those deep, soulful eyes of his, or his fingers plucking at the buttons on his pants. I make a quick decision that his fingers are the better option, because there's definitely something behind them I want to see.

His hips continue to sway as he pulls the leather of his pants away from his waist.

I close my eyes and squeal—this is too much. My friends are utterly ridiculous for hiring a stripper. Especially such an insanely hot one like this guy.

 _For Chrissakes..._

I hear hoots and hollers from all around me. There's a rush of deep breaths and whistles before I feel a large, warm hand touch my cheek.

"Open your eyes, sweetheart," his deep voice whispers.

And honestly, in that moment, I'm melting.

But I find the strength to open my eyes, just like he asked—and instantly I gasp. Seeing him nearly naked, standing in front of me. The smile that crosses his lips is stunning, but an even better sight is when my eyes travel down the length of his torso to the bit of hair sticking out just above the black satin thong he's wearing.

They continue down his toned legs and muscled calves.

He's perfection. There's no other word for it.

I tilt my head back and try to relax in the chair. My dearest friend Rose puts another shot in my hand, making sure I have plenty of liquid courage—and I proceed to throw it back as if it's water.

"That's it baby, enjoy yourself, because tonight, you're mine," he tells me softly, straddling my legs.

I feel a wave of heat engulf me, because, well...I like it. A lot.

I'm not sure if it's the attention, the sexy man in front of me, or the party as a whole, but it's fabulous.

After feeling the alcohol kick in and numb my embarrassment, I lick my lips and look directly into his eyes, while he continues to grind his gorgeous body against me.

He winks at me, causing a shiver to run down my spine, before grabbing my hand and resting it on his thigh.

"Go ahead sweetheart, touch me," he offers, squeezing my fingers.

Wow, there's just something about his smooth voice and confidence that has a warm pool forming in the pit of my stomach.

When I don't move my hand, he helps me; gently moving it up along the rest of his muscled thigh, placing it beside his impressive bulge.

I bite my lip as my eyes go wide, but I have to admit, desire shoots through me too.

He continues to dance with his hips, leaving my hand _right there_ , so close to his promised land, for all my friends to see.

I know they see it too; the whistles and shouting are nearly deafening.

From their ruckus, and probably the _Cum Shots_ , I gain a little confidence; enough to lightly stroke the side of his hardening cock through his silk thong.

A deep groan resonates through his chest, and he gasps quietly; making me realize he's more affected than maybe he should be, and that empowerment makes me want to do bad, bad things to this man.

But just as I'm beginning to feel alive and free, the song fades and _Teddy_ backs away, slowly. I can see in his eyes, though, he clearly doesn't want to. He takes a bow as we all clap wildly, then turns and picks up his discarded clothes.

I stay in the chair, almost glued to it, still stunned and amazed by him and my own personal forwardness.

He and Alice chat for a moment, then she hands him a check, and he disappears into the bathroom.

I can't meet his eyes when he comes back out; a strange feeling's overwhelming me and I can't shake it.

It isn't long before I watch him throw on his cowboy hat and boots as he says goodbye to everyone. But I focus my eyes on the floor when he turns toward me, avoiding his stare.

I briefly think he's left when I feel his hand on my cheek, warming me; his scent taking over my head. When he tilts my face up to meet his eyes, I'm greeted with the most intense gaze I've ever encountered. But then, a gentle smile crosses his lips and I relax slightly.

"Good luck, sweetheart. That man is one lucky son of a bitch," he whispers, leaning in and placing a lingering kiss at the corner of my mouth.

His hand leaving my cheek brings me out of my trance, but my skin is burning for more.

Then, before I know it, his body's turning away from me, heading toward the door.

*S*

 _Six days later…_

The morning has finally arrived—and even though I wake up with the utter feeling of love and adoration for my groom, I'm also clutching the Teddy Bear I found on my bed after my bachelorette party. No wonder I can't shake the recurring dream I've been having of _Teddy_ and how he made me feel that night.

 _What the hell is wrong with me?_ _It's my wedding day._

I shake my head and remind myself James is my future; the one and only face that should be on my mind and in my dreams; the one that's going to be there every morning for the rest of my life.

There's a combination of excitement, anticipation, and anxiety bubbling its way through my veins. It's quiet, but there, nonetheless.

"I'm getting married today," I murmur to myself, crawling out of bed.

This day will change my life forever.

*S*

Alice, Rose, Mom, and Susan help me get dressed and ready for the big day. It's a magical afternoon, and I know the photographer's captured some wonderful moments between us.

When I'm all ready and it's time, I wait for my father to come and greet me. He's going to be doing the honors of walking me down the aisle. I'm so blessed to have him here with me.

With a sneak peek it's easy to see the church pews filled to the brim. James and I both have extensive lists of family and friends, so instead of narrowing down the lists and making people feel left out, we opted to invite everyone.

Besides that, James's grandmother, Katherine, is footing the bill for this special occasion and is more than happy to make it a huge affair—a lavish ceremony that will be plastered all over local media. The Tangers are big to-dos in Phoenix, and she wants everyone to know her cherished grandson is finally tying the knot.

"Hey, baby girl," I hear my dad's familiar voice, pulling me from my thoughts.

"Daddy." I sigh and look up into those soft brown eyes.

He wraps his arms around me and we hug tight. Just like in the movies, this is our moment; our chance for a memory or two, while we stand here waiting for that classic music to begin playing.

Dad and I pull apart, and I awkwardly wring my hands together and look over at my attendants. I don't know what to do. This is when the music's supposed to cut in, but that's not happening.

Just then the doors burst open, but it's not the wedding planner standing there, it's Paul, James's best man, with a distraught look on his face. "I'm sorry, Bella. James isn't here yet."

"He's not here?" I whisper.

Paul shakes his head, and checks his phone. "No, and I've heard nothing from him." The way he says that makes my heart drop to the pit of my stomach.

Rose gives me a sympathetic look and suggests I check my phone.

So I quickly rush to the tiny room in the back of the church, where I'd gotten ready.

And when I have my phone in hand, I find my answer.

 _ **Sorry B**_ — _ **I just can't do this. ~J**_

"Oh, my God," I breathe out, as Alice comes up beside me.

"What is it?"

I can't find the words to tell her, so I simply hand her my phone.

"Shit," she murmurs, throwing a comforting arm around my shoulder, as tears begin to flood my eyes.

"Bella," my father calls from the other side of the door.

Thankfully, Alice doesn't make me speak; instead she opens the door and lets him in, briefly telling him what has happened.

"I'll kill that SOB," I hear him whisper, taking me into his arms, patting me on the back. I don't have the heart to tell him part of me is oddly relieved.

I'm not certain how long we stand there, but I do know it's long enough for the wedding planner to take care of all the dirty work. She tells everyone the ceremony won't be happening, and informs the media, who are still waiting outside, that it was the groom who called off the wedding and no other comment will be made at this time.

After that, my best friends help me out of my dress and into some comfy clothes. Then we stop at the liquor store on the way home.

Finally, once I arrive at my apartment, I see that James has _kindly_ stopped by and removed all his things, and I proceed to sit with my supportive friends, getting blistering drunk.

Alice starts by handing me a glass of something strong, then disappears to get one for herself and Rose.

"I'm free," I whisper, as Rose wraps her arms around me.

"What?" she asks, pulling back.

"You heard me. I'm free." I sigh. "I've been having doubts, but I kept telling myself he loved me and this was the right thing to do."

"Holy hell, Swan."

"I know, but..." I take a deep breath. "Maybe this is for the best." I shrug. "I know there are pros and cons to this, and it won't be easy, but at least he gets to take the wrap for it. Jackass."

Rose starts giggling just as Alice walks in.

"What is it?" she wonders, looking confused.

I blink up at her sweet face. "I said I'm free and I don't have to take any of the blame. I'm actually...relieved."

Her eyes go wide and she looks at me questioningly, so I explain to them I haven't been sure about me and James for a while. He's been acting...odd, and it's been tough trying to figure things out—especially after all the years I've spent with James—deciphering wedding jitters from actually questioning whether I'm with the right person till death do us part.

But, now I can admit, that maybe I've made a lucky escape.

We drink and talk it all through. It's cathartic in ways I didn't know I needed.

*S*

"How come they don't make break ups easier?" I whisper to Jess as I get ready for the onslaught of little faces.

"Because, I think if they did, no one would ever fight to stay together, you know?"

I shake my head and try to concentrate on anything beyond James. I don't want to fight, that's just it. I spent years with him, and even though it's weeks later and I can now acknowledge I'm better off without him in my life, it's still not easy dissolving a long-term relationship like that.

The kids are a wonderful distraction from my conflicting emotions, though. We go through our normal routine before it's time for everyone to start going home. I'll admit, I'm going to miss them; I'm not ready for the day to end and to go home alone.

"Bella, do you think you could stay late for me? I already had plans after work, and we have a dad who's going to be a little late picking up his munchkin," Jess announces.

"Okay, which one?" I wonder.

"Heidi. Do you mind?"

I shrug. "No, not at all. But what happened to her grandmother who always does it?"

"Esme called to say she's out of town, and her son, Heidi's father, is going to have to get her today, but that he's in class so he might be a little late."

I nod and say fine. That happens to us sometimes. It's part of Sunny Days Preschool; it caters to students at Arizona State University.

But, I think about this guy... We've never met him; his mother always drops off and picks up Heidi. Esme has mentioned she helps him because he's sacrificed a lot for his daughter, and to get his college education. I commend him for that, and I'm curious to finally meet the guy.

After all the other children have left, I set up Heidi with some paints.

"Who are you painting?" I wonder, because I can tell it's supposed to be a man.

"My daddy. He's the bestest," Heidi states proudly, her blonde curls bouncing. "Him and Nana take good care of me."

"That's good, sweetie. I can tell you love your daddy very much."

She nods emphatically. "Yes! And he says he loves me twice as much 'cause he's both my mommy and my daddy."

I find that interesting information, but don't say anything else.

Heidi is just finishing up her painting when there's a knock on the door and I hear the passcode being punched in.

"Hi there."

I turn around to greet who I know has to be Heidi's dad. Only authorized people have the passcode to the preschool's door. "You're here for this little princess?" I smile and smooth Heidi's hair.

"Yes, Heidi Masen."

"Hi, Daddy!" Heidi yells and jumps on her father's leg.

"Hi, angel." He bends down and hugs her, kissing her cheek.

I grin at them. "Okay, well, she's all ready."

Then my eyes meet his and I really take him in, and that's when I see it—the look on his face; the one that indicates he recognizes me too.

Images from the night of my bachelorette flash through my head. His memorable eyes. His beautiful chest. His tattoo. His defined abs. His tight, leather pants. Where my hand once rested on his perfect body and hard cock as I brushed it through his thong. I feel my face flush as I look at _Teddy_ standing in front of me, but before I can say anything, there's a tug on my leg.

"Yes, sweetie?" I ask.

"Why you staring at my daddy?"

I let out a nervous chuckle. "Uh..." I clear my throat. "I thought he looked like someone I met before."

She grins adorably, waving at her pretty painting still on the easel.

I grab it and give it to her. "Um, she made that for you," I say, as Heidi hands him her painting.

He also clears his throat. "Oh, that's incredible. Thank you, angel."

I melt momentarily as he touches her cheek, then snap back into daycare worker mode. "I, uh, actually need to see your ID before you leave please. It's part of our security process. Since I...uh…don't know you and you had the passcode."

He nods and takes out his wallet, handing me his license.

I confirm he's as handsome in his driver's photo as he is in person. And I may or may not take a good look at his address, smiling to myself that he only lives a few blocks over from me.

I hand back his license. "Thanks...Mr. Masen."

"Edward, please. And you're welcome." He grabs his daughter's things and heads for the door with her, but then turns around. "Oh, and Bella?"

"Yes," I answer, feeling a little stunned I now know his real name, and he remembered mine.

"I'll definitely be seeing you around, sweetheart." His eyes find my naked ring finger before he gives me a bright smile and knowing wink that sends me into heart failure.

With that, he closes the door, taking his gorgeous self and beautiful daughter with him.

And I'm left a flustered mess.

* * *

Please remember to leave the author some love. If you believe you know the author's identity, please refrain from mentioning this in your review, as it could lead to disqualification. Thank you, and happy reading. x


End file.
